To prevent or reduce electrostatic charges, in conventional display devices, electrostatic discharge (ESD) devices or mechanisms are often arranged on the substrate. Existing ESD devices often use floating gate structures to discharge extra electrostatic charges in the display devices.
Further, to reduce leakage current and ensure proper functions of signals, couplings capacitors in a conventional display device often occupy an undesirably large layout area. As a result, because of the coupling capacitors, the wirings in a conventional display device may not be well arranged, and the device arrangement on the substrate need to be improved.